Uncle Shippo's Bedtime Stories 1
by allergi
Summary: Naraku's defeated, the Shikon jewel complete and Shippo is on babysitting duty! To get one little silver haired boy to sleep, he tells him a bedtime story....
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer - All Inuyasha characters and rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

_Special thanks to The Bog Witch for all her beta-ing efforts. You're brilliant! _

_

* * *

_**Prologue**

"Awww…Uncle! Where are you?"

The little boy looked forlornly around him. He stood in the middle of the living room, scratching his head in bewilderment. It was a large circular room with two hallways leading out of each side. On the thick stone walls hung large tapestries and cheery rugs that kept the winter chill out. A large fire burned in the hearth at the end of the room, casting eerie shadows along the walls.

Despite his age, the young boy didn't cry out in fear but rather focused his steel blue eyes towards the darker corners, searching...

He silently padded around the room, raising his nose and sniffing the air. He caught the familiar scents of burning wood, flowers and a faint whiff of something else.

"I knew it!" he whispered gleefully. "I know you're in here!"

His eyes scanned the room eagerly, searching for any sign of life. Despite the light cracking of the fire, the room was silent as walked around the low dining table which was surrounded by four leather cushions.

He blinked….four cushions? He didn't remember having four cushions.

A slow smile crept into his face. _'I got you now Uncle._' he thought triumphantly. The young boy turned sideways and pretended to be interested in the tapestry that hung along the far wall.

It was then he heard the slight cough from the cushion on the other side of the table. With surprising speed, Ataru turned and pounced on the cushion.

"OOMPH!"

Jumping playfully away, Ataru watched as the cushion went 'pop' and disappeared behind a small cloud. In a blink of an eye, a young man with a shock of unruly orange hair and an even bushier orange tail appeared before him, rubbing his belly with a grimace.

"Nice one 'Taru … ugh … you found me!" he said with a weak smile.

The little boy jumped happily up and down. "Ha ha! Told ya! I told ya I'd find ya! Even if you _did_ use your demon powers!"

Shippo's smile widened. "Yeah, I know – but it took you long enough! I thought I saw the sunrise start!"

With a growl Ataru launched himself into Shippo, who easily caught the young boy and placed him in a head lock.

"Oh, tough guy now? How do you like this?" Shippo proceeded to vigorously rub his head with this fist.

"AUGHHH! NO!" Ataru cried, and in sheer desperation, flung his nearest arm into his Uncle's sore side, making the kitsune drop the boy in surprise.

"Got you now Uncle!" declared Ataru, who launched himself with a laugh into Shippo's chest. Soon an all scale wrestling match erupted.

And it was Shippo who ended up 'pinned' to the ground.

"Told ya! I told ya I'd get cha!" Ataru teased as he proudly stood on his uncle's back.

"Ok, okay! You got me!" Shippo laughed, looking over his right shoulder. Even if he was only 6 years old, it was clear that Ataru inherited his father's lightning reflexes. Easing himself up, Shippo watched the little boy rub his eyes wearily.

'_Uh oh…bedtime. Great.'_ he thought miserably. As much as he loved babysitting his little 'nephew', getting Ataru to go to bed was another task entirely.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. '_Maybe some of that chocolate powder Kagome gave me will do the trick...'_

"Hmm...Hey 'Taru, want a snack?" Shippo asked brightly.

The boy nodded. "Yeah! Can I have some choco-"

"Uh uh. Nope. No chocolate. Mom's orders"

"But Uuuuuncle!" he whined.

"Um...How about some hot milk - with some chocolate in it?" he quickly added.

Ataru stopped pouting and cocked his head to one side, his sapphire eyes gazing thoughtfully at Shippo.

"You mean...hot chocolate right?"

Shippo blinked. "Um...yeah! Yeah - that's what your mom calls it - hot chocolate milk!" he clasped his hands together, "So how about it?"

Ataru then smiled, apparently happy at the prospect of getting chocolate in one form or another.

"Really!"

"Yep, really" replied Shippo, "Now how about getting washed up and I'll bring it to your room."

"Yum! Okay! Hurry up!" he called as he sped out of the room and down the hall.

The young man sighed. That was lucky. At least tonight he didn't have to endure a harrowing hour of coaxing the stubborn little boy to bed.

'_But what do you expect from Inuyasha and Kagome's kid?_' he thought as he entered the kitchen.

A few minutes later Shippo found his little charge struggling to untie his mini haori.

"Stupid knot! It's too tight!" He declared, and raised his hand to sever the tie

"NO! Wait! No claws!"

"But I can't untie it with these things!" He held his small hands aloft, displaying the tiny claws at the end of each digit.

Shippo grinned. "Yeah, I know. I had the same problem too. But you can't always go destroying stuff!"

"But it's easier to get his stupid thing off!"

"Yeah, but are you going to sew it back together? Hmm?" Shippo arched an eyebrow.

Ataru stopped his scowling at the last comment. "Well, I guess not." he mumbled, reluctantly agreeing. "But I still don't like it."

"Hey, you'll get used to them." said Shippo. "Besides, easier doesn't always mean better. C'mere, let me help."

Finally free of his haori, Ataru climbed into bed.

"And as promised!" said Shippo as he handed the steaming mug to the young boy.

The little boy eagerly reached out and grasped the mug with both his hands. He took several sniffs at the treat before proceeding to gulp it down.

Shippo grinned at the sight. _'Reminds me of someone I know.'_

Several years had passed since the completion of the Shikon Jewel and the consequent marriage of his two friends. When it came time for the group to go their separate ways, it was Kagome who insisted that the young kitsune stay until he was old enough to fend for himself.

It wasn't that Inuyasha minded either. Despite all the bickering, Shippo looked up to the gruff hanyou in many ways, and somehow he knew, deep down, Inuyasha cared. So it was only natural that the hanyou began to train Shippo with valuable skills he would need in the future. How to stalk prey, where to go for shelter in the wild, and eventually, how to fight. Maybe it was always the case, but Shippo fit in the role of their 'adopted' son.

Eventually it was only a matter of time…

"_So Shippo, do you have a little brother yet?"_

"_Huh?" The 12 year old kitsune, though taller and with an even bigger tail, didn't quite catch on to Miroku's hint. He threw a puzzled glance at Kagome._

"_Mi.ro.ku!" she warned, glaring at him. He grinned and shrugged his shoulders._

"_Um…I don't get it?" Shippo asked, confused by the sudden reddening of Kagome's face._

"_Don't listen to Miroku! He's just talking nonsense!" the miko added quickly._

_Sango, who sat listening, smiled knowingly. "Is he now, Kagome?"_

Almost a year later, Ataru arrived, making their family complete. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo and little Ataru.

Eventually Shippo moved out to stretch his wings, but returned often, to visit his 'home' and his little 'nephew'.

'_Not so little anymore though'_ thought Shippo, watching his charge finish the last of his coco with a loud burp.

"Did you hear that one?" grinned Ataru.

"I think the whole village did!" he replied, taking the mug. "Ok 'Taru, time for bed."

"Wait! Wait! Not yet!" he cried. "I want another hot chocolate!"

"No way! You're mom will kill me!"

"But UNCLE!"

"Ok, okay….how about a story instead?"

Ataru abruptly stopped his loud wail. "A story? What kind of story?"

It was Shippo's turn to look thoughtful. "Umm... " he began, "What kind of story do you wanna hear?"

"One with lots of fighting and stuff!"

Shippo laughed. "Yeah, well I got loads of those kinda stories!"

"Really?" Ataru's eyes brightened, "Then….can you tell me one of your adventures Uncle?"

He looked back at his nephew's expectant face. "But haven't I told you enough stories about me?" he began.

"No!" came the simple reply, "Not really. But Mom and Dad sometimes tell me stories about what they did."

"What kind of stories were those?" asked Shippo.

The little boy shrugged his shoulders. "Lots of stories. Sometimes of when you went demon hunting with Auntie Sango and Uncle Miroku. Or battles with Uncle Sess – though Dad doesn't really talk about them much."

"Well, did they ever tell you about the water demon?"

"Um...yeah! I know that one."

Shippo scratched his head. "Well, how about the battle with Byakuya?"

"Um...I think I've heard that one too."

"Hm...Ok, how about a new story!"

Ataru's eyes brightened. "Really!"

Shippo nodded as he sat on the foot of Ataru's bed, making himself comfortable.

"_Once upon a time..." _

_

* * *

A/N - __I love Shippo! He's a character that I feel doesn't get enough attention in fandom. Tho, it's been a challenge portraying him several years older. __And then there's Kagome and Inuyasha's kid - this story is one interpretation of what that child may be like._

_This being Bedtime Stories **1** I'm hoping that if things work out this could be the set up for a series of different stories all told by Shippo. Finger's crossed!_

_Btw, _'Ataru'_ is the name of the male lead for Rumiko Takahashi's other long-running series Ususei Yastura._


	2. Chapter 1: Just Another Day

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Just Another Day  
**

"_...there was a young demon who was constantly being bullied by an older, uglier demon."_

"SHUT UP! What the hell do you know?"

"That you're big and ugly and mean Inuyasha!"

_It was the summer that I outgrew my hakuma and Lady Kaede had presented me with a new, bigger pair. I remember feeling 'grown up', like I had matured or something. But little did I know..._

"Ugh, stop it! Both of you!" Kagome wearily looked up from her math notes, visibly irritated. "Can you give it a rest Inuyasha!"

"What'cha blamin' me for?"

"Cuz you're being mean!" I cried, clutching my right shoulder. "That last punch really hurt!"

But all Inuyasha did was snort. "Well if you didn't steal my piece of chocolate then maybe I wouldn't need to use my fists!"

"You big bully!" I screamed, feeling my heart pound in my chest. I was a little taller and bigger, true, but that didn't mean he could go smacking me around, at least, that's what I felt at the time.

"Oh grow up Shippo!"

That was the last straw. Something in my head snapped as I balled my hands up, furious.

"If I was as big as you, you would say that!" I yelled with all my might.

Inuyasha looked over at me, a little surprised at how angry I was. But that didn't stop him.

"Oh really?"

"Y-yeah!" I didn't realize it, but I was crying I was SO mad. "If I was as big as you I could crack your stupid head open!" I spat.

"Keh, well that's IF you were as big as me. And you're not." Inuyasha snarled, clearly at the end of his patience.

"Jerk!"

At that I sprinted off into the forest. As I departed I could hear Kagome chide Inuyasha angrily – which made me feel a little better.

"Inuyasha! That was horrible -How could you say something that mean!"

"Keh."

I ran and ran, not caring which way I was heading. All I knew is that I wanted to get far, FAR away from him as possible.

So I ran for what seemed like miles, past an endless parade of trees and fields until at last I collapsed beneath the shade of a large tree. And there I cried, and cried. I cursed Inuyasha for being so mean to me, and I longed for the day that I could grow up just so I could show him.

I stayed there for what seemed like a long, long time, tired and bad tempered.

"Stupid Inuyasha...thinks he's so big he can pick on me..." I picked up a rock and threw it at the tree. "I'll show him...yeah, when I'm bigger I'll show him."

I think I lay there for sometime, wallowing in my own self-pity until finally, I noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Much to my own disappointment, I knew that I should eventually return to the group.

Now it was at that point I realized that I was lying under a tree with large, green leaves. Normally this wouldn't be so strange had it not been the beginning of autumn. I looked around and found myself in a small grassy clearing. The ring of trees around me were bare, their leaves having fallen some time ago. My ears picked up the sounds of running water in the distance, but other than that it was very, very quiet.

'_This is kinda spooky._' I thought as I gingerly stood up. My body was a bit stiff from lying on the cold ground, so I raised my arms up to stretch.

That turned out to be a mistake. A sharp pain shot through my right shoulder, reminding me of the punch I received earlier.

"Stupid Inuyasha!" I muttered darkly, rubbing my shoulder which made me more irritated. I was so distracted I failed to notice one of the branches overhead beginning to shake.

"Thinks he's soooo big and tough!" I stated out loud.

A small breeze appeared, swirling around the tree, as if to mirror my own emotions.

"If I were bigger, I'd show him!" I shouted, barely noticing that the breeze had become stronger, swirling around me faster and faster.

"I wish I was as big as Inuyasha!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

As soon as the words left my mouth, the wind suddenly stopped. Surprised, I put my hands up defensively. Then there was a light snap overhead. I looked up and saw that one of the leaves was now floating towards my head. It seems to shimmer with a light all its own, which grew brighter the closer it came to me.

I was so mesmerized by the leaf I didn't notice the flash of light until it was too late…

* * *

_A/N: Hee hee - evil cliffy! As you can tell, I switched POV so that Shippo is looking back on the younger version - a bit tricky for me to sort out! Anyhow please, please review!_  



	3. Chapter 2: The New Me

_A/N: Due to technical difficulties with this website I've had to delay posting the next chappy. Thanks for waiting!  
_

_(Disclaimer - still don't own Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi.)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Me**

I found myself flat on my back, still beneath that strange leafy tree when I awoke sometime later. I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but it felt as if I had just woke up from a good night's sleep. I felt refreshed, rested, and...new.

I sat up, then immediately realized something was very, very wrong.

It's hard to describe, but my body just didn't feel right. For one, my teeth felt a lot bigger. I looked down at my hands, and looked again: not only were they huge but my claws looked a lot sharper than before. I looked at the rest of my body: my feet were bigger and my tail - oh my tail - was several feel longer.

I quickly stood up and saw that my view of the world had reached a new height, literally!

"What is going on?" I whispered to myself, turning my hands over and re- inspected the size of the claws. As I looked down - waaay down - at my feet, the truth hit me.

I was bigger! A lot bigger! The truth was such a shock that it took me several moments to take it all in.

I stretched out my arms, feeling the new muscles that were there. "I'm bigger!"

I looked at my tail and flicked it back and forth, enjoying the several additional feet added to its length. "I'm really, really big!"

I looked around, amazed how the world looks like from this height. "I'm...I'm bigger!"

At the time I wasn't all that concerned with how my body came to be the way it was. The thought of being grown up made me SO happy I whooped, and yelled and jumped up and down like a lunatic, dancing around that strange tree.

"I'm bigger! I'm bigger! I'm bigger!" I sang.

I had the sudden urge to know what I looked like. Frantically I looked around and my ears immediately picked up the sound of water flowing nearby. I ran towards it, my heart beating in anticipation.

As I ran, I marvelled at how fast I could travel. Before I could just barely keep up with the others in the group, and usually had to resort to running.

'_But not anymore!_' I thought gleefully.

I shortly reached the edge of a small creek. I skidded to a halt, fell on my knees and looked into the water.

The face staring back at me was that of my father. I was so startled I fell backward, shocked at seeing his face after all this time.

"No, it can't be..." I murmured to myself.

But after a moment, I got up and took another look. At first glance, it would seem that it was my father looking back at me, but when I looked closely, it wasn't exactly his face. I just looked a lot him. Then another realization hit me, and the truth of it was really unnerving.

I was grown-up. Not only was I bigger, but I looked a lot older.

When I smiled a set of large, mature razor sharp teeth gleamed in my reflection. I didn't have those dinky little fangs anymore. My face was leaner and more defined. But that same orange hair was still sticking out all over the place, though there was a lot more of it now.

When I tried to smooth it out I noticed a large green leaf that lay partially buried under a lock of red hair. I reached up to pick it out...and found that I couldn't! Frowning, I yanked harder, but it felt as it was glued to my head! I tried pulling on the hair attached to it. I even tried my new grown up claw to try cutting it off ... but it was no use.

The leaf was stuck.

Then, I remembered the tree. I remembered the wind swirling around me, and how this leaf glowed strangely as it fell towards me before I went unconscious.

Nervously I looked back at the reflection of a bigger, older me. True, this body would be me – but several years in the future! And yet here I was, a fully grown up version reflected on the surface of the water. The only thing that didn't seem to age were my eyes – even if my face was different, the expression was the same as before.

Out of the blue a bird cawed in the distance, making me jump.

"Get a grip!" I told myself, and quickly stood up, "You're all grown up now!"

With that thought in mind I decided it was time to head back to the others.

'_Boy will Inuyasha be surprised!_' I thought happily.

I walked through the forest thrilled that I could see so much from this height. With my new legs I sped through the trees, taking a few long jumps for good measure. But soon I grew tired and decided that I really should be heading back. I trudged through the forest looking for anything that looked vaguely familiar, but for all my efforts I seemed to be going in circles.

I was lost!

But just when I was about to panic I sensed him. Or rather smelled him to be exact.

"Inuyasha!"

I turned and saw the hanyou standing in the distance. I waved frantically to him. But he didn't wave back. He just stood there, watching me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked loudly as I walked towards him.

But he continued to stand there, eyeing me warily.

Then it hit me. _'He doesn't know who I am!' _I immediately stopped where I was.

"It's ok...It's me! Shippo!" I called out.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise. He blinked once, and looked hard at me.

"Ok! I...I know! It's r-really weird and h-h-hard to explain!" I stammered, unnerved by his stern gaze.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"What!" I was floored – even after all that he didn't recognize me!

"Who are you, damnit!" he repeated, his gaze growing more intense, "And what have you done with Shippo?"

"What have I done with..." I felt the hairs on the back of my neck freeze in terror. Not only does Inuyasha not recognize me, but he thinks I've done something terrible to the other, smaller me.

I put my hands up in front of me. "W...wait! Inuyasha! Wait!" I stammered, instinctively backing away.

He began to walk purposely towards me. "Where is Shippo?"

"Wait! No! You don't understand-"

I saw a flash of red, and then I felt a sharp pain across the side of my face. Before I could recover I was suddenly hanging in mid air, gasping for breath.

"What have you done with him?" he roared angrily.

Fear seized me and I panicked. _'He doesn't recognize me!'_

"No! Inuya-" The hand around my neck tightened.

"Where is he?"

As a last resort I wildly kicked at Inuyasha's body, somehow landing a blow to his side. Stunned he released his iron grip on my neck and I dropped heavily onto the ground. Tears began to stream down my face as I gasped for breath.

"You...you big ... ugly ...meanie!" I sobbed.

I heard him pause. "What did you say?" he whispered.

"You're ugly and mean!" I snapped angrily, wiping my tears quickly away and glared at him.

The expression on his face was one of absolute wonder. Slowly, he came and knelt down beside me, studying my face. "Sh..Shippo?"

I nodded vigorously. "It's me, stupid!"

"Shippo?...Shippo!...How did-" He drew a sharp breath. "Oh shit! Shippo! Damnit! Shit! Aw...I'm...I'm so sorry!"

I looked up at Inuyasha, his face lined with concern. "It...it's ok." I mumbled, absentmindedly rubbing my neck.

"I'm sorry...I...I didn't know..." his voice trailed off as he continued to stare at me. "Shippo, what the hell happened to you?"

"I grew up – that's what!" I snapped, still angry that he nearly succeeded in ripping my head off.

"But how-"

"I'm not really sure." I scratched my head, wondering how to explain myself, "Well, there was this tree...and some wind, and then these weird leaves..."

"Whoa, What...a tree?"

"I dunno!" I said exasperated. My neck was throbbing and I was miserably tired. "I...I just wanna go back to the village."

I looked over at Inuyasha who was, again, staring at me in wonder. "It's really me!" I emphasized.

But he didn't look completely convinced. "Really..."

"YES! It's me! Shippo, the same kitsune you stole chocolate from this morning."

His eyes widened, again. Looking back at it now, I guess it was really, really strange for Inuyasha to get used to my appearance. I was having enough trouble myself.

"Well ... c'mon on. We'll get back and talk to the other about this."

"Um...Okay." I was very glad to leave. I began walking beside Inuyasha when suddenly he stopped, and stared at me, again.

"Wh..what?"

He looked me up and down. "Shit. You're taller than me!" he exclaimed.

It was my turn to stare at Inuyasha. "Really!" A slow smile crept over my face when I realized it was true! I could just look at the top of his head.

"ALRIGHT!"

"Keh." he snorted and turned away. "C'mon, let's go."

I laughed. "So...what's it like down there?" I teased.

"Shut up."

We walked for a few minutes and soon arrived at the edge of the village. I could see the light of the small cooking fires through the dense undergrowth. My nose soon picked up a familiar scent.

"Kagome!" I cried and ran past the hanyou.

"NO! Wait! Shippo!"

But I ignored him and burst through the edge of the forest. Ahead I could see Kagome walking beside Sango.

I waved my arms up and down as I ran towards them. "Kagome! I'm back!"

They looked over at me and stopped in mid-stride.

I smiled and ran faster. "Kagome!"

The expression on her face was not her usual smile but one of fear. She began to back away just as Sango pulled out her katana. Fortunately for me Inuyasha caught up to me. He grabbed my sleeve and yanked hard, making me skid to an abrupt halt.

"Stop you idiot! They don't recognize you!"

I gasped. I had totally forgotten about that! "Oh yeah..." I replied sheepishly.

Kagome looked back and forth between the hanyou and I. "Inuyasha what's going on? Where's Shippo?"

He sighed, shoving his arms into his sleeves. "Um...I don't really know how to explain this..." he began, "But this IS Shippo!"

Both girls looked me up and down.

"What?" they exclaimed.

Kagome blinked. "Shippo?"

"Um...yeah! It's me!" I replied timidly. But I could tell by the expression on Kagome's face that she wasn't entirely convinced.

And neither was Sango, who still held on to her katana. "Inuyasha, are you certain?"

"Yeah." he replied. "He remembered fight we had this morning."

"Kagome it's me!" I looked at her pleadingly. But she stood there gazing thoughtfully up at me.

"How..." she began slowly, "What...I mean...Is it really you?"

Before I could answer I heard a shuffle of feet to me left. I turned and saw the familiar form of Miroku approach.

"Inuyasha you're back!" He paused when he noticed Sango was still holding her katana. He looked at me and quickly stopped where he was.

"What's going-"

"Um...Hi Miroku." I said, very meekly.

I watched him jump at the sound of his name. "How did...? Who is this demon?" he demanded.

"He says he's Shippo." replied Sango uncertainly.

"But I am!" I cried, growing frustrated at being treated this way. "It's really me, but just all grown up!"

"Grown up?" echoed Kagome.

"Yeah! It's me, but bigger!"

"Wait, how can we know this isn't some magical illusion?" asked Miroku suspiciously.

"Cuz two days ago I saw you walking along the river while Sango was bathin-"

The demon hunter looked sharply at Miroku. "You were WHAT!"

"I...I was looking for firewood!" he stammered.

I rolled my eyes. "That's the same thing he told me." I said to Sango.

Kagome placed a calming hand on Sango's shoulder. "Wait, hang on a minute." She turned and addressed me. "If what you say is true - which is likely - then what else do you know about us?"

"Um...Sango went hunting with Kirara a few days ago and brought back a big pig that Lady Kaede cooked over the fire..."

Sango gasped in surprise. "It's true..."

"Um...You got mad at Inuyasha cuz he got dirt all over your math books the other night...Oh and you brought me another box of crayons cuz the blue ones got to small."

They all stared at me with their eyes wide open. It's funny when I look back at the situation, but at the moment I was feeling really, really nervous. What would I do if they didn't believe me? Where would I go?

It was Kagome who spoke first. She walked up to me and placed a gentle hand on my arm. "Shippo! What happened to you! Are you feeling ok?"

I nearly burst into tears I was so relieved! Kagome believes me! I breathed a sigh of relief and managed a wobbly smile. "Yeah...yeah, I'm feeling ok."

"This is incredible." murmured Miroku as he approached me. "An older Shippo!"

"You're awfully tall!" remarked Sango in admiration as she sheathed her katana.

I smiled. "Yep! Even taller than Inuyasha!"

"Only just!" he growled.

"But I'm still taller than you!" I said as came and stood looking down at him.

Inuyasha snorted and pushed me away. "Keh."

"Hey what was that for!" I cried and shoved him in the shoulder in return. I didn't mean to shove him that hard, but apparently I did, since he promptly shoved me back. I growled and this time gave him a real shove, to which he smacked me hard in the arm.

"Ow!" I winced in pain. "Kagome!" I wailed.

But the priestess just stared back at me. "Shippo...oh my." She looked anxiously at the others.

"He's all grown up, on the outside..." Sango's voice trailed off.

"But he's still Shippo." stated Miroku grimly.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I think we should see Lady Kaede for some advice."

"I agree." nodded Sango.

"Wha..what?" I asked, again growing uncomfortable under their gaze.

"Shippo, it looks like your body has grown up, but not your mind." explained Miroku slowly.

I shrugged my shoulders. "So? I'm bigger now! I can help you guys and do more stuff! That's good right?"

But they all gave each other that look that grown ups give each other when they think you don't understand.

Inuyasha turned towards the village. "C'mon. Let's find the old woman."

* * *

_A/N: I admit it's a little strange for me to write in first person, especially as Shippo! _


End file.
